I Am Padfoot, Hear Me Roar
by Goaliebaby
Summary: This is the story of Addie Black. She is my own character. This timeline loosely follows the books but then kind of takes its own turn every once in a while. Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think! Please Read/Review


My name is Addison Leigh Black. I was born in December of 1981, two months after my dad was convicted of selling the Potter's out to Voldemort and dragged off to Azkaban. Needless to say I thought my dad was a traitor, and didn't want to ever meet him. I lived in France with my mom, Marlene McKinnon until I was 11 when she sent me off to Beaubaxtons. I hated it there. I hated the people and I especially hated Gabrielle Delocour. She came back from that stupid tri-wizard tournament and bragged about how Harry Potter was her best friend. I mean seriously? Give me a freaking break. He saved you from a lake it's really not that big of a deal. But I guess maybe I should start at the beginning, tell you a little bit more about myself. We can get to know each other.

Like I said earlier, my name is Addison Leigh Black. Everyone calls me Addie though. And even though my surname is Black, I go by McKinnon, because who wants to be known for having a convict for a father? Especially the convict who sold Harry Potter out to old Voldy. Not me. Anyway, according to my mom, I look exactly like my dad. Which, you know, is a bit insulting seeing as he is a guy. But I guess she doesn't mean it like that, she just means I get all my features from him, which isn't so bad. I have really long black, wavy hair and for the most part its pretty tamable and I like it. I mean, it's better than my mom's puffy mess of blonde. I also have grey eyes. I mean really? Come on. Not green, not blue, not brown, not even purple. Nope, I have grey peepers. The most uncommon eye color ever... which makes people stare sometimes. Rude. I'm also kind of short. That is the one thing I definitely get from my mom. She's tiny. Apparently my dad was pretty tall, so I don't know how he even saw her in the crowds of girls that swarmed him every day at Hogwarts. That's just what my mom says about him; that he was a total catch. Well duh, she had a baby with him.

So here I am. 5'3", black hair, grey eyes. I sound so plain and boring. And I guess that's because I am. Which leads me to Gabby freaking Delacour. She is just sooooooo perfect. I mean c'mon, she's 12! Ugh, I just really hate how she prances around Beaubaxtons, fluttering her stupid eyelashes and flipping her stupid blonde hair. She thinks all the boys just adore her, but again: SHE. IS. 12! Ugh, sorry. I guess I keep forgetting I'm supposed to be telling you about myself.

I've always been a rebel. Going to Beaubaxtons can drive a girl bonkers. I mean, all these blondie French veelas are prancing around like the superficial prats they are, and I'm like 'Oh hey, I stand out like a sore thumb and I hate all of you.' So I decided to embrace my status as the girl who doesn't fit in and as soon as I turned 13 I went out and got myself a tattoo. It's on the inside of my right wrist so everyone can see it every time I use my wand. It's a paw print. I'm sure you're all asking yourself why I got it when I was 13 and why the heck I got a paw print. The answer is simple; I'm older than my years. I've always been more mature than I need to be because when your family is as closely affected by the war as mine, you have to grow up fast. As for why it's a paw print...well that's a bit more complicated. I got it because I wanted to have some tie with my dad, something that we had in common. When I was 13 I completed my animagus form, and it's a dog. According to my mom, my dad is an animagus as well...a dog, a grim to be specific. So I got the tattoo so that I would always have him there.

Now you're probably thinking, but Addie weren't you just saying you hated your dad? That you never wanted to meet him? Yes. That is true. But the guy escaped from Azkaban that same year, and I figured that was pretty impressive. So I started asking my mom about him a lot more and besides being a traitor and an escaped convict he sounds like a pretty great guy. So sue me. I wanna know my dad. I told you I'm a rebel, but I guess I left out the part that I'm super reckless, have no respect for authority and I have a healthy love for breaking the rules. Well, wanting to meet my dad breaks just about every rule in the book, so there you have it.

Alright. Enough about my dad. It's a touchy subject. Why is it touchy? Well, we'll get to that later.

Back to Beaubaxtons. It's filled with a bunch of Veelas, and seeing as I look nothing like a Veela, I don't have that many friends. So, after Gabby Delacour came back from the Tri-Wizard tournament and started her incessant bragging I hexed her. That doesn't sound bad...but it kind of was. See, I'm known for being a trouble maker, ever since I made green jello explode in the dining hall and stick to everyone for the rest of the day... the staff keeps a close eye on me. So, I hexed Gabby and I mean I hexed her stupid arse to oblivion. By the time the smoke cleared she was unrecognizable, and I was rolling on the ground with laughter. Which made it really easy for me to get caught. And boy did I get it. I was marched up to Madame Maxine's office, which isn't a big deal, I'm there at least 4 days a week, but this time she really blew her top. I may or may not have zoned out the whole time and I only paid attention enough to hear her expel me and that was that. They packed up my stuff and sent me home that day. I guess I'm just too hot to handle.

My mom was livid. Absolutely furious. But after yelling at me for about ten minutes she got really quiet and said my dad would be proud of me. And maybe he would. Then she told me that since I was no longer welcome in France, I was going to Scotland, more specifically I was going to Hogwarts. Cool beans. But then she dropped the real bomb, she told me I had to take a full load of classes so that 'I realize and train to my full potential'. Whatever. See, I'm pretty good at magic. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but beep beep! I can do almost anything nonverbally, and I can do a ton of wandless magic as well. Plus, there is the whole Patronus deal. Have I mentioned that yet? No? Well here goes: I learned how to conjure a Patronus at a young age, like 12. It was because my mom was going to take me to meet my dad, and there are dementors in Azkaban. So I had to learn how to defend myself just in case. So I practiced for ages and I finally got it except my Patronus doesn't have a corporeal form. No, it has three. I have no idea why it has three, but it does. I also didn't know the significance of the three, but apparently my mom did cause she burst into tears when she saw it. See, my greatest desire is to have close friends, people I could consider family, because I never had that. So, when I thought of my happiest memories, they were of my mom and I, and my Patronus apparently decided it would give me a pack of friends. It didn't matter that these friends weren't human, in fact it didn't even matter that they weren't exactly real. Because when my mom finally told me what it meant, they became real to me. You see my Patronus takes the shape of a dog, a stag and a wolf. Anyway, this put the trip to Azkaban on the back burner, and we kind of just forgot about it.

Back to the story.

After deciding that I was going to Hogwarts, my mom packed up all our stuff, sold our house and moved us all the way to blustery old England. Blech. We moved to this stupid muggle neighborhood called Little Whinging. I don't particularly care for that neighborhood, which is why I decided to wreak havoc. I pranced around in my dog form all the time. I spent the whole summer as a dog basically, which isn't that big of a deal. Except this one night, I was walking back from a park near Privet drive, which is two streets over from my street. I was just walking, strolling along minding my own business, when this huge group of people popped out of nowhere. Right in front of number four. I was SO excited! I mean who wouldn't be! I was finally close to wizards! So I got really excited and I started barking and I ran over and this guy with a wonky eyeball HEXED ME! Oh man was I mad, but then this lady with pink hair petted me, which was okay I guess. Anyway, the guy who hexed me, shooed me away, and I pretended to leave but really just hid in a bush. Then they all went inside number 4 and a little bit later came out with this scrawny, angsty looking kid. I came out of my bush and walked over, I mean, if they were wizards I could totally change back and meet them. But when I got closer, I heard the kid say something about going to see Sirius, and my blood kind of froze. I mean, how many people are there named Sirius? So this group of people knew my father. That is kind of a huge wake up call, so I turned tail and ran home. I heard the boy ask the lady with pink hair if I belonged to her, but that just made me run faster. I got home, changed back, went to sleep and didn't think about it again.

Until I got to school. I had to be sorted, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. With the first years. How embarrassing. Well, Albus -yes I call him by his first name- well he just about had an aneurysm when ol' Minnie called my name. "ADDISON MCKINNON" She stuttered and turned a weird yellow color, and a bunch of adults kinda stiffened, but Albus... he looked like he was convulsing up there on his throne. Which made everyone stare at me even more cause they wanted to know who the heck I am. So, me being me, I strolled up to the stool, plopped my arse down and put that grubby hat on. Then I sat there for less than 4 seconds before the thing yelled out GRYFFINDOR. Bravo to me, that's where my mom wanted me to be sorted. I walk over to the table where everyone is clapping and stuff, and I sit down in the only free spot, look next to me AND THE SAME KID IS SITTING RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME RIGHT?! So I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. This kid grabbed my hand and goes, "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." I just about died. I was living next to Harry freaking Potter all summer and I didn't even know it. If only Gabby Delacour could see me now.

But I digress. Let's make a long story short eh? I sent a Howler to my mum. I wanted to know what she was keeping from me, like why everyone freaked out when they heard my name, and why Harry Potter knew my father. Well her response was just about the most shocking thing I've ever had to deal with. Apparently my mom was thought to be a casualty of the first war, and no one knew she was alive except my dad and the Potters. Her and my dad began seeing each other, he turned traitor, I was born, the Potter's were dead and she went into hiding. And as for why Harry knows my dad, well it's because he is his GODSON. Meaning that Harry Potter is my GODBROTHER! I'll tell you, when I got her letter, it's a good thing Fred and George were setting off experimental fireworks in the common room cause I screamed out loud.

So here I am, daughter of Sirius Black, residing at Hogwarts with a bunch of people who know my father but none of them know who I really am. You'd think they'd figure it out because I look exactly like my dad, but I guess no one was really looking for the similarities because they never suspected he would have a kid. So I laid low for a while, I did my work and got decent grades, I barely pulled any pranks because I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself, and I only roamed around in my dog form once in a while. It was pretty depressing having to tone down my lifestyle but I figured it was okay for a bit. Everything was going great too, until I was in Hogsmead one day. I was meeting this guy named Mundungus Fletcher, he's a crook but he has contacts in the underground market that I could only dream of having. I was in the market for some slightly rare potion ingredients, and we had decided to meet at the Hog's Head to discuss prices. It was a bit awkward cause he showed up wearing women's clothes but I don't judge so I just went with it. Well lo and behold the door swings open no more than 10 minutes after I got there, and Potter and his gang walked in; 10 minutes after that the place was packed with kids. I was like, um hellooo? Can't a girl do her shady business deals in private? But I was curious as to why they were all meeting here, so Dung and I moved to a booth right near their meeting place and I cast a quick glamour charm on myself to look like a hag. I found out all about their little Army that they were forming and I was kind of put out that no one had invited me to join. After they all left, Dung and I sat there for a moment, before he mumbled something about giving a report and stumbled off. I removed my charm and headed back to Hogwarts mulling over everything I had heard.

Back in the common room I found Fred and George going through their purchases, but there was no sign of Harry or the others. I decided to just be blunt, and walked over to the twins and asked if I could join their secret group. The looks on their faces were priceless, and they were curious as to how I had found out about it so quickly but a true prankster never reveals their secrets so I had them point my way to Harry and I took off. I finally found the trio walking around the grounds and I ran up and asked if I could join. Harry stuck his wand at my face and his face got devoid of all emotion, it was pretty freaky. He asked how I knew about the group, and I decided that maybe this was an exception to the 'pranksters never tell' rule. So I told him I had been at Hog's Head and had overheard them. Ron wanted to know why I was there, but I skirted around that question the best I could, no need to get in trouble for dealing with crooks. Well, Hermione and I study together a lot, and she knows I'm smart and pretty motivated so she handed me a quill and I signed my name on the parchment with zero hesitation. They told when we were meeting and where and suddenly I was on my way to making new friends.

I realize I'm talking a lot about my 5th year, but it's an important year.

So I started going to these meetings, I would usually walk there with Fred and George and we got to be pretty tight. I started loosening up on my self imposed rules of no pranking and no breaking the rules. I started to become my old self again, and I think people liked that a lot more because I got pretty close with a lot of kids in the D.A.. Hermione and I started studying all the time, I would help Ron sometimes at Quidditch, Neville and I bonded over the fact that our mothers were best friends and like I said, the twins and I got along famously. The only person I was struggling to be friends with was Harry. He just seemed so closed off to the world, and I knew what that felt like to be so alone, so I decided to take drastic measures. I took off one day halfway though a D.A. meeting and I hightailed to Dumbledore's office. After cussing at the gargoyles for a while, I finally got the staircase to come down and I just about kicked down his door with adrenaline. He seemed a bit surprised to see me, and I count that as one of my greater achievements in life because not everyone can shock the great Albus Dumbledore. Whatever he was expecting me to say, it definitely was no where close to what I actually said, because when I uttered the eleven words he fell out of his chair.

"Sirius Black is my dad and I want to meet him."

Alright, I'll admit that I had spent the day coming up with the most shocking way to reveal my news, and had finally narrowed it down to just one sentence; the planning totally paid off too because even Fawkes was shocked into silence. The old man recovered quickly though, and was pretty cool about it. He nodded and said very well. He told me that since the Christmas holidays were coming up I could possibly travel to Headquarters and meet him. Well I'm no fool and I noticed that he said Headquarters so I grilled his arse to Kingdom come. He told me all about the Order of Phoenix and then he told me stories about my mom and dad, and how my dad is actually innocent. That one threw me for a loop, hearing my dad was innocent was like a hit in the gut, and suddenly I was furious. I had gone my entire life growing up without my dad, hating him because I thought he betrayed his friends. Now here was Albus telling me that the guy was wrongfully imprisoned and had been innocent the whole time? I felt so guilty and angry. I stormed out right then and was stomping in a blind rage back to the common room when I ran into Harry and co. They wanted to know why I had left and without really realizing it I started shouting about Albus had lied to me, and how my dad wasn't the prat I thought he was and how I felt shitty for thinking he was a prat. After I stopped ranting the room was really silent, and I snapped out of it to realize that I just admitted Sirius was my dad. Awkward.

Harry tried a lot harder to be my friend after that. I was suddenly accepted without question into the ranks of the Golden Trio, the twins started following me around thinking I couldn't see them but I know they wanted to make sure no Slytherin's found out my secret and came after me. It was quite nice, but I couldn't help but feel let down that they only cared this much because of my dad.

Suddenly the holidays were here, and I was getting antsy with anticipation. I was actually going to meet my dad. My DAD. I was scheduled to go on Christmas Day as a Christmas surprise, but I was rudely awakened one night by Minnie and dragged to Albus' office. When I got there, the whole Weasley clan plus Harry was looking like someone died, and I felt my world stop. They all seemed shocked to see me, but before anyone could ask questions Albus looked at me, quickly explained about how Mr. Weasley had been attacked and that we were all being sent to Grimmauld Place. I think I looked quite ridiculous with my hair all tangled and my jaw on the floor, but Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me in between himself and George and then we all touched the portkey and I suddenly appeared in the gloomiest kitchen I have ever seen. And believe me, when you deal with people like Dung on a regular basis, you get to know some gloomy places.

I stumbled around for a minute trying to regain my footing when this man burst through the door. He had shaggy hair, and his beard was a bit past 5 oclock shadow. He pulled Harry into a hug, and greeted everyone else cheerfully enough for the situation. I realized this was my dad and for the first time in my life, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be noticed. I stepped back and tried to hide behind Fred but the man noticed me anyway. As soon as he saw me, his smile dropped off his face, and he pulled out his wand pointing it at my face. Normally stuff like that doesn't bother me, but I was frozen. I honestly couldn't move. He frowned and asked who I was, but I can't remember if I said anything coherent. Eventually Harry stepped up and pushed Sirius' wand away and mumbled something to him that made his face drain of what little color it had to begin with. Then he kind of rushed at me and grabbed me in the biggest bear hug I've ever experienced, and I just burst into tears. I mean, this was my dad and he automatically hugged me, no questions asked, no hesitation. No one has ever been like that with me. It was the best feeling in the world.

I spent nearly every waking moment with my dad during the winter holidays. I didn't know Mr. Weasley personally so I didn't feel it necessary to visit him in the hospital. I grilled my dad about everything, his school years, his friends, my mom, me, even his time in Azkaban. In return he wanted to know everything about me. We would wake up in the morning some days and talk all the way until the wee hours of the next morning. It was amazing. I wrote to my mom about it and then her and my dad started corresponding again and I was really hoping they would get together and we could be a family. A family on the run from the law but, a family none-the-less.

Dang, I'm talking a lot more than I want to be.

The rest of 5th year flew by and then BAM! Fred and George flew out on brooms, and Peeves and I took up their legacy; together we wreaked havoc, caused chaos and generally made pandemonium part of everyday life. We gave Umbridge hell. Then some girl ratted out the D.A. and it's a good thing Hermione had already punished her because I would have ruined her life. Then my dad died. I don't like to talk about it. It is absolute bullshit. And even though I know Harry was in no way at fault I can't help but blame him a little. It's just so unfair. I HAD JUST GOTTEN MY DAD AND THEN HE GOES AND DIES. Bullshit. That's what it is. And I don't like to talk about it. My mom tries to talk to me about it, and I just cant do it. I cant. I wont. Not now, not ever.

6th year was pretty crazy. Without the twins I was pretty bored, so I ended up sneaking into Hogsmeade and flooing to the Leaky so that I could visit their shop. Fred and I started, well I don't want to call it dating, but we were sort of together. Ginny and I got pretty close as well. She is so clearly in love with Harry and since I am technically his godsister, she wants to be my friend. Go figure. Harry is even more angsty now. He's really depressed over Sirius. I understand why, but he's even more depressed than I am. It's depressing. Together we just sit around being depressed and sometimes we talk about Quidditch. Then he started getting really secretive and he would disappear with Ron and Hermione for hours at a time. They weren't exactly ignoring me but they weren't going out of their way to include me in anything either. Rude. So I started hanging out with Ginny and Luna more. Then, one night Harry came busting through the common room like the devil was after him, came rushing over and started sputtering incoherently at all of us and then ran out. I was pretty shocked but was able to gather that Albus was leaving the castle and we needed to be prepared for everything and anything to happen. And boy did something happen. I think I zoned out a bit because the next few hours are a blur, but we battled death eaters like it was our job. Then all the sudden Albus was dead. Snape, mother effing SNAPE had killed him. I was absolutely heart broken and pretty angry. But I don't want to talk about it.

Here's the real kicker out of my whole story. BILL HAD BEEN DATING FLEUR DELACOUR. AS IN GABBY'S OLDER SISTER. I was invited to stay at the Burrow during the duration of the wedding, and there was almost a fight in the kitchen one morning when I came down and saw Gabby sitting at the kitchen table flirting with Fred. I saw red and it was a good thing that Harry held me back because I would have strangled her. Fred and I were officially a couple by that time and no one messes with my man. Ugh. Bitch.

So here we are, at the wedding and Fred and I are dancing when all of the sudden this Patronus comes crashing through the roof and causes pandemonium. Voldy had taken over the ministry and now we were all in danger. Fred, George and I quickly started casting enchantments to try and keep the death eaters out but we didn't get very far before they came. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione pop out of existence and I knew Ginny was going to be heart broken but then I got involved in the battle and everything else left my brain. When it was over we all got questioned as to where Harry went but none of us knew so they all left. My mom was scared shitless by this development and decided she was going to rejoin the Order. She joined and started living at the Burrow with the Weasley's and I moved in with the twins in their flat above their shop. We tried to carry out normal lives but it was very difficult. Eventually they came up with this idea to make a radio show and they got Lee, Remus and Kingsley involved and came up with these ridiculous nicknames. Absolutely bonkers they are.

Months passed and I wrote to Ginny frequently using this code we made up and I helped her deal with the fact that half her friends were gone and the other half were leading a resistance against Snape. Who was Headmaster. The great prat. Then one night my D.A. galleon heated up and I grabbed Fred and George and we popped off to Hogwarts. I was acting on autopilot because I knew this was it. And then suddenly we were fighting. Fighting for our lives and I was watching my friends die. I was watching my friends kill and maim. And I was right in the thick of it. Everytime I cursed a death eater I thought of my dad and it made me fight even harder. I saw the wall falling on top of Fred and I was too far to help and then a small mass of blonde curls pushed him out of the way and my mom killed half the death eaters around them before she was taken down. But I don't want to talk about that. There was just blood, and screams and manic glints in everyone's eyes. Then Voldy told us he had killed Harry and we all freaked out. But Harry wasn't actually dead, I never did figure out why.

The standoff though was the highlight of the night. Just the complexity of the relationship between Harry and this barmy old fart is unbelievable. I grabbed Fred's hand and there was the final flash of light, and when we could all see again Voldy was dead. A shell of a man and I don't think I've cheered so hard in my life. I was ecstatic, we all were. It was the best way to end it all. With victory.

But the loss was great. Remus and Tonks were dead. The only consolation I have from this is that they are all together again; my mom and dad, James and Lily, Remus and Tonks. They are all together and I know they're happy. But I think I should tell you that after my dad died, my animagus changed forms. I was no longer a dog; I was a grim.

So that's me. That's my story. It's a long one I know. I try to carry on the legacy of the Marauders along with the twins and Harry. I think we are pretty successful too.

I am Padfoot, hear me roar.


End file.
